Episode 218
Believe is the 218th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 43rd episode of the 2014 series. As Natsu and Happy enter the inner world of the eclipsed Celestial Spirit King, they are attacked by the peculiar-looking objects inside it. At the same time, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Gajeel continue their assault, in the effort of attempting to destroy the Spirit King from outside. Eventually, Natsu destroys the beast's inner core and everyone returns to normal, albeit with no memories about the occured incident. After the Celestial Spirit King's speech, Lucy and Yukino are happy to get their golden gate keys back. Summary The Fairy Tail Mages continue facing the eclipsed Celestial Spirit King, watching, much to their horror, as the beast tranforms and proceeds to desolate and lay waste on the Celestial Spirit World. Knowing that they have no time to waste, the group decides that their top priority is to defeat the monster as soon as possible. Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy find themselves in unkown space, with the former being unable to tell the location of Loke's smell. However, they are soon targetted by chunks of levitating rock, barely avoiding the barrage. Afterwards, Natsu and Happy notice a source of light shimmering in the distance and decide to head towards it, just to find themselves the targets of even more assaults. Meanwhile, the Celestial Spirit Beast is launching heavy attacks at Erza and the others, not letting the Mages get close to it. Erza notes that they should try to destroy the energy-generating stalks, just as the monster ceases to attack, seemingly struggling to keep up the pace, due to Natsu causing severe damage inside its body. Both groups work towards their goal and while Erza and others are able to destroy some of the beast's outer body, Natsu and Happy reach an energy core, witnessing the Celestial Spirit King being chained to it. They attempt to break the chains, but to no avail, as the Celestial Spirit King continues to be dragged towards the massive purpleish orb. After realizing that the 13 chains fastened tightly around the Celestial Spirit King's body each represent one of the 'Zodiac' Celestial Spirits, Happy drops Natsu down so that he can talk to the Celestial Spirit King. Natsu then proceed to jump into the core to feast on its power, much to Happy's horror. At the same time, Erza and others battle the newly-transformed beast, believing that Natsu and Happy will save everyone - just as the Fire Dragon Slayer decimates the inner core, causing the Celestial Spirit Beast to explode. For a short while, the Mages are worried about Natsu and Happy, however, Erza soon pulls them out of the remaining rubble, praising the Dragon Slayer for his efforts. The Celestial Spirit King then appears and the Celestial Spirit World is turned back to normal. Those turned into constellations also return, much to everyone's joy. Everyone then looks for the Celestial Spirits and it is not long before they show themselves, all of them having also successfully turned back to their normal forms. Lucy runs to Virgo, but, not having any memories of the incident, the Celestial Spirit wonders about the tears in Lucy's eyes. Meanwhile, Natsu greets Loke and the latter, neither him recalling anything, shows off his usual womanizer-like personality. At that moment, the Celestial Spirit King speaks to his guests, noting that the recent events feel like a bad dream to him, before giving the group his thanks. Hisui then steps forward to face the king, apologizing for what has happened, although she states that she did what she had to do in order to save the human world. Before the Mages leave, Lucy is approached by her Celestial Spirits, receiving their keys once again. Back in Magnolia Town, Lucy writes into her notebook about the recent events, noting that everyone's lives soon returned to normal, although something had changed - her feelings towards the Celestial Spirits - they are getting stronger. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Team Natsu & Gajeel Redfox vs. Celestial Spirit King (Eclipse) (concluded) *Saving the Spirit King (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** ** * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** ***Summoned the Canis Minor, Plue Spells used * *Ice-Make: Arrows * * * * * |Shīrudo}} * |Aisu Inpakuto}} * *Planetary Flames: Exploding Flame Blade Abilities used *Eclipse Celestial Beast's Roar *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship Weapons used *Swords * |Etowāru Furūgu}} Items used *Celestial Spirit World Clothes *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Canis Minor Key Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes